


The Silence of the Sea

by toonbot



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, I am a cursed human being, Non-Consensual Body Modification, That's it, ZADF, a friend helped me shape this AU, gaz is satan, i started writing this at night ok?, membrane has a shotgun, mermaid dib, siren Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: A mermaid curse. That's what this is.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my dumb Mer AU. In this AU, Dib slowly turns into a mermaid because: curse time yayy  
> It's easier to understand if you read it.
> 
> I might rename this later when I come up with a good name

At nighttime, the beach was quiet and empty, as one would expect it to be. But this was exactly what Dib Membrane wanted. Without everyone at the beach, there was a higher chance of seeing a siren. "Hmmm…" He took out a small notebook and started writing. _Haven't seen any sirens yet, but if local lore is correct, then there should be some tonight._ Tonight was a full moon, and legend says that once every month, sirens will come out. Dib didn't want to miss this. He looked at his watch, and pulled out some earplugs. Afterward, he climbed up onto a rock, and set his notebook beside him. _3 more minutes_. As he thought this, he heard an ear-shattering scream, and winced. Trying to find the source of the noise, he looked below the rock ledge, and barely made out a green blur swimming in the water. "Huh." He sat back up, only to end up face-to-face with a green creature. 

"AHH!" He backed up a little. The creature tilted it's head at him, and Dib slowly raised his hand. The siren mirrored his movements and screeched a little. "Are you...did you loudly screech in my ear?" The siren smirked and laughed. "Right, so, do you have a name?" It nodded, opened it's mouth, and spoke in a weird, clicky-sounding voice. "My name is Zim! Bow down to me or face my wrath!" Dib tried to stiffle his laughter, but eventually burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?!" "Nothing. It's nothing. So, you said your name was...Zim?" Zim nodded, still scowling at the human for his fit of laughter. "Yes, now, human, what would your name be?" Dib slowly moved forward. "My name is Dib. I've never actually met a real siren before." The siren beamed a little. "I've never met a human before. I've seen them before, but they all run off." The boy smirked. "Is it because you scream at everyone ad nauseam?" The human laughed to himself, and Zim sighed, looking toward the horizon, where a huge wave was coming their way. "Dib? Dib-human? Dib!" When Dib stopped laughing, it was too late, as the wave hit the ledge and he slipped off. The water would be more than a few feet deep, and he couldn't swim. As he hit the water, he accepted his grim fate.

It was over.

\----------------------------------------------

  
  


Dib couldn't hear much through the water in his ears, but he could hear the siren's grating voice. "Dib? Are you ok?" He looked over to Zim, who's claws were covered in blood, and was staring at him. Coughing out the water that was in his mouth, he looked straight at Zim with wide eyes. "Zim, why do you have blood on your hands?!" The siren looked down. "I had no choice, you were dying, and you couldn't breath, so I cut some gills into the sides of your face." Dib put his hand up to his cheek. Sure enough, there were gills cut into his skin. "Oh no. Dad's gonna kill me." He stood up, and realized he was in a cave. "Where's the exit?" He stormed out, without letting Zim respond. 

The next day…

At the Membrane household-

Dib woke up with a scream. "That had to just be a nightmare. I totally didn't meet a siren and drown. Or did I? Only one way to find out." He slowly walked into the bathroom, and relunctantly looked into the mirror. He tried to muffle a scream, as what he saw was worse. Aside from the dried blood where the gills were, his ears were jagged. He looked at his hands, which had small webs between his fingers. "Why is this happening?! That siren must have done something to me!" He opened the door to leave, but stopped to wash the blood off. "Ok, now I'm leaving!" He slammed the door shut afterward.

The beach was busy, but Dib knew a spot where he could try and get the siren's attention without alerting anyone. "Zim? Are you still here?" He yelled into the cave. While descending into the cave, a snack fell out of his bag. He watched as the familiar green blur snatched the bag, and Zim popped out of the water. "Ah! I see you've come back!" Dib rolled his eyes and sighed. "Zim, could you PLEASE explain why my body's changed?" The siren chomped away at the chips in the bag. "You didn't allow me to explain what happened to you FULLY yesterday. Why should I explain now?" "Please, Zim. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know it'll get worse. So, why is my body changing?!" Zim set the bag down and stared at Dib. "As you wish. Since humans can't breathe through gills naturally, I had to use magic to allow you to have gills. The thing is, magic can be...unpredictable…and it seems that your body is changing to fit the adaption." Dib's eyes were wide with fear. "And what does that mean?" "It means you're turning into a mermaid, is it not obvious, human? Or mer-human? Wait, which one should I call you?" "This can't be real, this can't be real, THIS CAN'T BE REAL-" The siren slapped Dib with his tail, and the human rubbed his cheek. "Stop panicking! You still have time before the full transformation." "And how much time is that?" "Hrmm...about 3 days. But after the 3rd day, you should be able to switch between tail and legs. Just hide from your father until day 3 is over." Dib sighed. "Well, it's better than what I thought you'd say. Ok, well, I'm going to scream into the void now. Enjoy your snacks." Dib climbed out of the cave, heading back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib confides in Gaz about his situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another low quality chapter by me

"I don't think we can hold them off anymore!" “Not with that attitude!” Gaz replied to her teammate. She heard a noise, and sighed. “I know you’re there, Dib.” Her brother froze. “Dib’s not here…” “I could hear you from downstairs. You’re not exactly the quietest person in the world. So, why are you sneaking around.” She looked at him, with one eye open. “Ah, it’s nothing. Just...go back to playing your games, don’t mind me…” “You’re hiding something.” His eyes darted back-and-forth. “What? Pfft. Why would I hide something?” Gaz stood up and walked to him. “Right, so what’s going on with your hands? And face?” Dib blinked, hoping that he could convince his sister that he was still normal. She sighed. “Dib, if you need to tell me something, you can.” He bit his lip. “Maybe I DO have something to tell you. BUT you have to promise not to tell dad.” Gaz nodded, and they made their way outside.

“...and so dad’s gonna kill me if he ever finds out! Dad hates mermaids and sirens, and he’ll shoot me on sight if I slip up!” Dib looked at Gaz, who was shaking her head. “You IDIOT. Why did you sneak out in the first place? You know that dad doesn’t like us being out after dark. Now, where is this “Zim”? I’d like to have a “talk” with him.”

"Zim? Are you still here?" The boy yelled, unsure if the siren was still by the cave. "You said he should be here, right?" Gaz asked. "Well, he SHOULD. Wait! I've got it! I think I lured him out last time when a bag of snacks fell out of my pocket!" She pulled a bag out of her jacket. "Here. Use this." Dib threw the bag into the water, and it disappeared instantly. Zim came out and gave a weird look at the girl. "Who are you? I didn't know the Dib had any friends." Gaz clenched her fists, and her face was inches away from the siren's. "Listen here, fish, you turned my brother into a half-fish, and I demand you turn him back! Or you'll suffer my wrath!" Zim blinked in confusion. "Wait, you're his sister? That makes a lot of sense. And I'm afraid I can't turn him back. I'm terribly sorry." She glared at him, and, right before she turned around, she slapped him across his face. "That's what you get for messing with my brother. I'm leaving."

"Oww…" Zim said, rubbing his cheek. "Your sister have some anger issues?" Dib shook his head and apologized. "She's always like that. I still have the bruises to prove it. Are...you ok? That looks like it must've hurt." "Nah, I'm fine." "I'll go and talk to her. Again, I'm really sorry about what happened." Dib ran out, trying to catch up with his sister.


End file.
